the legend of zelda ocarina of time part 1
by matthew.lasalvia
Summary: a porject i did for creative writing


20

Disclaimer: all rights are owned by Nintendo

The Legend

Of

Zelda

Ocarina of Time

Part 1

The Beginning

Based off the Award-winning Adventure Videogame by Nintendo

By: Matthew LaSalvia

It was a long time ago, in the time of knights and beasts, in the time of magic and wizards, in the time of peace and prosperity, in a magical and beautiful land far away. To the north were great mountains where the rock people live and villages made of stone. To the east there was a giant waterfall and many lakes and caverns where the fish people spend their days. To the south was a massive and beautiful forest teeming with many woodland creatures including fairies and forest spirits. To the west were vast deserts and a village of bandits. All around the rest of this great land were farms, ranches, lakes and rivers all teeming with both intelligent and non-intelligent life such as werewolves and man-eating plants. In the center of it all was a massive castle town. This was the great land of Hyrule. The story takes place one hundred years after the discovery of the land and one hundred years before the defeat of the dark lord -but that is a story for another time-. This was a time where the people and the creatures lived in peace. This land thrives under the rule of a great king and a young and beautiful princess. The king and the princess lived in a towering castle in the middle of the massive castle town. Now if you think that this story is about the princess, then you're reading the wrong story. In fact the story doesn't even start in the castle or the castle town. No the story takes place down south, far away in a massive forest, and inside that forest was a village of children who were also the great protectors of the forest and the source of all its life, the Great Deku Tree. The Great Deku Tree and his disciples, the fairies cared for the children of the forest until they were able to walk and talk. However, one child was quite different from the others, and that child lived in the tallest tree in the entire village. It was already eleven o'clock in the morning, and he was still asleep. A young green-haired girl came up and woke him up.

"Link, Link! Hey lazy bones, wake up!" shouted the girl.

The young boy (who if you haven't already guessed by now is Link) was startled by the girl's screaming and fell out of bed flat on his back.

"Ouch. Good morning Saria," said Link

"Morning? Are you serious? It's almost noon!" yelled Saria

Link got up off the floor, still half asleep and scratched the back of his head.

"Hey, that's still morning," said Link.

"You big dummy, you forgot what day it is, didn't you?" Accused Saria.

"It's Wednesday?" Guessed Link.

"It's the Tree of Life Ceremonial Festival!" yelled Saria.

"What? That's today? Wait is that on a Wednesday too?" asked Link.

"Honestly, Link, I thought that since this is your first time competing in the festival's opening race, you would take this more seriously. Especially after all that training we did," said Saria, shaking her head.

"You mean the training you forced me into," corrected Link.

"I wouldn't have to force you into training if you were more motivated. Besides, do you really want Mido to keep bragging on about his winning streak?" questioned Saria.

Mido was the village's chief. He's prideful and has a big ego, but for whatever reason the Great Deku Tree made him chief.

"Alright, I'll get dressed and get ready for the festival," said Link.

"You better, or else Mido will have something else to brag about. I'll meet you in the courtyard in a half-hour. Don't be late." ordered Saria.

After all that, she stormed out of the house. A little while later, Link was dressed and waiting for Saria at the courtyard in the middle of town. Suddenly, a really nasally voice came up from behind him.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is, it's the blonde blunder," said the voice.

Link turned around to see a really funny looking kid with red hair.

"Oh Mido, it's so nice to see you today," Said Link sarcastically.

"You can save the sarcasm for when I take my reward after the big race, and it's Chief Mido, to you Blondie!" Said Mido.

"Whatever, chief, you know the only way to get your reward is to win," Said Link.

"Uh, earth to air head! I've won the past 5 years, or have you been sleeping all that time?" Retorted Mido

"Oh, no, I saw you, but guess what, things are going to be different this year, because 'I'm' competing," Said Link.

"Is that a joke? I've seen you train and I can honestly say I've seen zombies move faster than you," Mido said obnoxiously.

"Oh you can bet that red bush on your head that I'm going to beat you today," challenged Link, crossing his arms.

"That's where you're wrong, pal. I'm going to beat you today. In fact, I'm going to pulverize you today, so watch your back," Said Mido.

"If that means not looking at you, then I'll be doing a lot of that today," said Link.

"Just watch your back, Blondie." said Mido.

"See you at the big race, Red." said Link.

Mido stormed away in anger as usual. Link didn't grow up with a lot of friends and was often treated as an outcast by the chief Mido and anyone who followed him. Link's only real friend was Saria, as bossy as she was sometimes, she was the only one who didn't treat him like he didn't belong. She tried to push Link to make others believe that he's capable of great things no matter how different he seemed.

"Wow, I go to say that was more exciting than watching a monkey beat up a wolf." said a familiar voice.

Link turned around and saw his best friend Saria walking up to him.

"I'm on time just like you told me to," said Link.

"Good… good… listen Link, I'm sorry about the way I treated you earlier, and I know I can be a little bossy sometimes," Saria apologized.

"Really, you're apologizing? Who are you and what did you do with the real Saria?" joked Link, smiling.

"Hey, this isn't easy for me; it practically took all my courage to do it," said Saria.

Link chuckled a little at the way Saria was acting making her pout a little, but she eventually started to chuckle too, causing both of them to laugh hysterically. Afterwards they stopped and continued with the conversation.

"It's cool; I know your just trying to get me motivated. Personally to tell you the truth, I think I needed that little push," said Link.

Link and Saria both started to laugh again before getting serious again.

"It's not just that, it's just that the competitors are tough and it can get a little dangerous. Plus I care about you," Saria said nervously.

"Come on it's a race. How bad can it get? You know you got to stop worrying about me so much," said Link.

"I wouldn't be your best friend if I didn't," said Saria.

Link and Saria laughed again until another familiar voice caught their attention.

"My fellow Kokorian's it is time to open our annual Tree of Life Ceremonial Festival," cried the voice.

Link and Saria saw Mido standing on a podium in the middle of the courtyard announcing the rules of the big race.

"Like always, we will open the festival with our big race in the Forest of Destiny. The rules are simple, every racer needs to try to run to the end of the forest grab the prize in the chest and run back to the courtyard without losing your prize to the other racers. The racer that makes it back to the courtyard with the prize in his hand will be crowned the Kokorian defender. Now every racer has five minutes to warm up so use your time wisely," announced Mido.

Mido stepped off the podium (which was really a big stump) and started warming up for the big race.

"I need to go grab my ocarina (a simple musical wind instrument shaped somewhat like an elongated egg with a mouthpiece and finger holes) and get ready to start the race. Good luck out there okay," said Saria.

"Don't worry, when you see me come out of the other side of that log, I'll have that prize in my hand," said Link.

Saria was surprised at the way Link looked; he actually looked motivated and willing to win.

"I'll be cheering you on, remember that," said Saria

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind," said Link.

Saria ran back to her house to grab her ocarina while Link ran up to the starting line and waited for the other racers to finish warming up. As soon as Saria grabbed her ocarina and ran back to the courtyard, all the racers were standing at the starting line waiting for the race to start. Out of all the racers at the starting line, Link was probably the one who was the most nervous. He had never competed in this race before (mostly because he didn't care for it) and no one except his best friend Saria was cheering for him, not to mention one of the competitors had won every race for the past five years and just so happened to be the chief. Though the odds were against him, something in his mind was telling him he was going to win no matter what.

"On you marks, get set, go!" Saria yelled as she blew her ocarina.

The racers sprinted as fast as they could and did whatever it took to be first. Link and Mido were neck and neck in first as they ran through the giant hollow log into the Forest of Destiny. Link stopped after crossing into the Forest of Destiny, and stared at the course in shock while the other racers ran off in other directions, the course wasn't just tough; it was a giant maze.

'Oh man, what do I do now?' Link asked himself.

Link began running through Saria's training sessions in his head.

'A good warrior needs to visualize what's ahead of him,' Saria said in his head.

Link started to visualize the course and ran off into the maze. As Link started to make his way through the maze, he heard a loud rumble, as he turned around he saw a massive boulder heading right for him. Link screamed in shock and ran for his life. He saw an opening pathway and so he turned the corner and nearly dodged the boulder.

"Okay, next part of visualizing, watching out for danger," Link said breathing heavily.

After that life threatening moment, he ran off again hoping that none of the other racers had made it to the prize at the end of the maze. Meanwhile Mido got tired of running and decided to catch his breath.

"I've got this race in the bag, there's no way Link and the other racers will make it to the treasure, especially with all those traps I set overnight. Once I grab that prize and cross the finish line, Link will be humiliated and leave the village and Saria will love me!" Mido gloated.

Mido gave a really creepy and evil laugh and decided to run off again, but ends up falling into one of his own traps. Mido fell into a pit of water, while Link ran by and swung over the pit on a vine.

"Great, I don't see how this can get any worse," said Mido.

Suddenly, two rock spitting squids popped out around him and began to attack while Mido screamed at the top of his lungs. Link continued running through the maze dodging boulders, swinging logs, squid pits and whole lot of other life threatening traps until he got to the treasure chest and stared at in amazement.

"I did it, I actually did it, I can't believe it; well I should open this chest before the other racers find me." Said Link.

Link opened the chest and pulled out a short sword and lifted it in the air victoriously.

"Wow, it's so beautiful and I've got it; uh-oh, I should get out of here before the other racers find me." Said Link.

Link ran back the way he came while trying to avoid the other racers. Meanwhile Mido clawed his way out of the pit and saw Link running by with the sword in his hands. Mido was angry about this and began to chase him. As Link made his way to the exit, Mido appears in front of him with an extremely steamed look on his face.

"Hand over the sword Blondie and no one; gets hurt!" Yelled Mido.

"Over my dead body; tomato head!" Yelled Link.

"If you wish, shrimp!" Yelled Mido.

Mido charged Link and tried to grab him, but Link dodged him and Mido fell on his face. When he got back up his face was all red.

"I'm through playing with you. Give me that sword now!" ordered Mido.

"No!" Yelled Link.

Mido ran at him while screaming at the top of his lungs. Link had just about enough of Mido and decided to take him head on, despite his appearance however Mido was a strong guy and Link knew he wouldn't be able to hold his ground for much longer. Mido managed to tackle Link to the ground and began pulling the sword off of Link; they both however had very strong grips as they both struggled over the sword. Link and Mido were wrestling each other ignoring the fact that they were pressed for time. During their struggle, the sword flew right out of their hands and landed near a vine; Mido decided to cease the opportunity and dove in after the sword, he however accidently tripped a vine in the process, and a swinging log came at him. Despite Link and Mido's rivalry, he wasn't just going to let him get hit by a log, so ignoring their rivalry and using all his courage he push Mido out of the log's way.

"You saved my life, but why?" asked Mido curiously.

"Hey, despite our hatred for each other I wasn't just going to let you get ran over, so at this point consider this an act of kindness," replied Link.

Mido was seriously out of breath after his fight with Link and he knew the other racers would be on top of him and Link any minute now.

"Listen, I am like super tired after trying to kill you and everything so why don't you go ahead and take the sword to the finish line, I'm just going to lay here and catch my breath," said Mido breathing heavily.

"Really you mean that, but what about your winning streak?" Link questioned

"Forget it, I'm too tired to think about that anyway, just go before the other racers dog pile you." Mido replied.

"I will, and thanks," Said Link.

"Don't mention it, and if you do, I'll haunt you in your sleep," Mido threatened.

Responding to Mido's act of humility and kindness, Link continued to run for the exit and once he found it he stopped in front of it and began to catch his breath, until he heard a loud sound that made him turn around only to find the other racers coming at him like a stampede. Link sprinted through the exit at top speed and came out the other side with the stampede of racers following behind. Link was scared out of his wits as he closed his eyes while running for his life. Then all of a sudden he heard sounds of cheering. Link opened his eyes and realized that he did it; he crossed the finish line and won. As the crowd cheered for him, Link jumped for joy as the other racers collapsed from exhaustion. The crowd ran up to Link and lifted him up to the podium where Saria was waiting for him. Link stepped on to the podium and turned to Saria.

"Congratulations Link, you did great!" Said Saria.

"Thanks Saria, but I honestly couldn't have done any of this without you. It was your training that helped me get through that maze; you really inspired me." Thanked Link.

"You really mean that Link?" asked Saria.

"I do! Who else can get my butt out of bed in the morning?" Joked Link, grinning.

Saria blushed a little and they both began to chuckle, when they stopped chuckling they turned to the crowd and Saria gave her announcement.

"My friends, today is a glorious day as I dub Link as our new Kokorian Defender!" Shouted Saria.

As the crowd cheered Link turned to Saria and kneeled down on his right knee.

"In Honor of the Great Deku Tree, I dub thee Defender of Kokiri village, may you protect our way of life in days to come!" Said Saria.

As the wisest girl in the village, Saria unsheathed the sword Link got from the maze and gently tapped his left shoulder and then his right officially making him the Kokorian Defender. Then two girls came over and dressed him in a cape made of leaves and flowers and a crown made out of a hollowed out pumpkin also decorated with leaves and flowers, then Link stood up and everyone cheered. Neither Link nor Saria has ever been this happy.

"By the way, those clothes look better on you than they do on Mido." Saria whispered in Link's ear.

Link and Saria laughed and jumped into the crowd and celebrated joyously. After the crowd danced they all sat down to a great feast with lots of fruits, veggies, and smoked insects under the light of the pumpkin lanterns and the full moon. As the villagers were eating, loud noises came from the village entrance. As first, they sounded like large footsteps, but then they became like a galloping. When the sound came out of the village entrance, it revealed itself to be five large white horses with soldiers in bright red armor. Link jumped out of his chair and pulled out his sword and hoped that the village wasn't under attack by barbarians. Link put his sword away however when another one of the horses came out of the village entrance. This was carrying a man in a bright red robe with a large white beard and a gold crown on his head. This man was none other than the great king of Hyrule.

"There is no call for alarm my friends, we come in peace." Said the King calmly.

Every one of the villagers then bowed as the king dismounted his horse and came toward them.

"I wish to speak with the chief of your village; may I ask which one of you young ones, is the chief?" Asked the King politely.

"I am Mido, chief of Kokiri village; it is an honor to be in your presence your majesty." Mido said respectfully.

"The feeling is mutual, honorable chief Mido." Replied the King.

"With highest respect your majesty, what brings you to our humble village?" Mido asked with maturity in his voice.

The King turned his head to a cloaked figure on a horse similar to his and called the figure over with a wave of his hand. The figure then dismounted the horse and came up next to the king; the figure then removed the hood revealing the face of a young woman with white hair and pointed ears.

"This is Impa of the Sheikah Tribe, my trusted advisor and sage, Impa if you could please explain." Ordered the King.

"Yes your majesty. We have come before you tonight with wonderful news. As you all know for many years our land has been protected by a chosen hero. Tonight one of you will be chosen to be that hero and protect the land from evil." Impa announced.

"Why does it have to be one of us? Couldn't it have easily been someone from one of the other tribes?" Saria asked.

"Saria, these people are royalty, show some respect," chided Link.

"I was only asking; you have to admit, you're curious too," said Saria.

"It is fine, but to answer your question it is the way of the goddesses." Explained Impa.

"So one of us will be chosen?" Asked Link.

"It is precisely that young one. Now I would like to ask if everyone would stand still and straight!" Ordered Impa.

The villagers did as she said and she examined each and every villager, until she stopped at Link who she examined the longest.

"You young man, in the cape and crown. You shall be the chosen warrior!" Exclaimed Impa.

"Me?" Asked Link.

"You possess that same heroic quality and aura as the chosen one before you." Explained Impa.

"But there's got to be someone better right?" Asked Link.

"The Goddesses have made their decision. It is your destiny and you must face your destiny if all of Hyrule is to strive against evil." Explained Impa.

"But I'm just not good enough, and what about my friends? I was just crowned the protector of my village, I can't just leave them!" said Link.

"Link wait, you have to go." Said Saria.

"But Saria…" Said Link.

"No buts Link. If this is your destiny then you can't ignore it. I've always known you are destined for greatness. You've proven it to the entire village. Now go prove it to all of Hyrule." Encouraged Saria.

"What about you guys?" Asked Link.

"We can take care of ourselves. If anyone tries to hurt the Great Deku Tree, we'll be ready." Said Saria.

The crowd cheered for Link and encouraged him to go. Link was however going through some thoughts that were going through his heads. Link realized that he was at a crossroads. He had to choose to either face his destiny or to protect his people. Deep down he knew however, that the Kokorians were tough and strong and if Saria says they can defend themselves, then that's all the hope he'll ever need.

"Alright I'll do it. I'll face my destiny!" Said Link.

"Then pack your things chosen hero. We'll be leaving immediately!" Exclaimed the King

Both the villagers and the soldiers cheered for Link as he went up to his tree house and packed his things; when he came back down, he walked past the villagers as they cheered for him, but he stopped at Mido.

"Mido, you were a great opponent and did very well in the race. Can I trust you to protect the village?" Asked Link.

Mido chuckled a little before answering Link's question.

"Don't worry about it Blondie. I am the chief after all. Every one of these villagers will be under my protection." Mido bragged.

"Thanks Mido, I appreciate it." Said Link.

Link took off the crown, cape and sword and held them up to Mido. He decided because he was leaving that he wouldn't need them anymore.

"Here, Mido. These belong to you." Said Link.

"You know what; keep them, a little something to remember us bye." Said Mido.

"Believe me when I say this red, I'll never forget you." Joked Link.

"See you around slacker." Joked Mido.

Link and Mido were no longer enemies, after tonight Mido learned to respect Link despite their differences. Link and Mido have both matured after their experience in the maze. Link has become driven and motivated and Mido became humble and wise. Link and Mido shook hands and Link walked up to the king.

"Are you ready to go chosen one?" Asked the King.

"As ready as I'll ever be your majesty." Link replied.

"Then we'll be off!" Exclaimed the King.

The King picked up Link and put him on the back of his horse, and then the king turned his horse to the villagers.

"I wish you all the best of luck; I hope the Kokorians strive through the worst to come!" Exclaimed the King.

The crowd cheered as Link waved goodbye and the soldiers galloped off through the village exit, where they began to cross the bridge but were stopped by Saria who ran up behind them.

"Wait, I forgot to say goodbye to Link, May I your majesty?" Asked Saria.

The soldiers looked to the king as they awaited his answer.

"You may. Take as much time as you need," said the King.

Though they were pressed for time the King was kind enough to let the two friends say their last goodbyes, for the King places friendship over destiny.

"I'm really going to miss you Saria, I really am," Link admitted.

"Link stop, this isn't goodbye. We'll see each other again but you need to promise me that you will." Said Saria.

"I promise, and I always keep my promises." Said Link.

Link put his hands on Saria's shoulder. Saria then grabbed him and embrace him in a hug.

"Here Link; I want you to have this." Said Saria.

Saria handed Link an Ocarina similar to hers.

"You're giving me your ocarina?" Asked Link.

"Actually I'm giving you your own ocarina. As long as you play it every day then our hearts will never be separated. We'll always be there for each other, even when we're apart. Remember that for me Link." Saria begged.

"Of course and don't worry, we'll see each again, just like you said." Said Link.

Link and Saria hugged each other again. Then Link ran up to the king's horse and the king picked him up and put him back on the horse.

"I promise Saria, we'll see each other again. I'm not sure when but we will, I promise." Said Link

The King and his men rode off again as Link waved to Saria. As the horses made it across the bridge and exited the village, Saria held her head low and tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Good bye, Link" Said Saria.

In life there are promises we can't keep no matter how hard we try. The important part is not forgetting about the ones we care about. Though Saria said that she and Link would meet again, deep down she was very unsure, but there were some good things that came out of today. Thanks to Saria, Link found his drive and motivation to accomplish his goals so that as long as there are people counting on him he can accomplish many tasks and never give up. This isn't the end of Link's adventures and whatever his destiny holds; he'll be ready for it.


End file.
